Why'd You Keep This From Me?
by LiviaaLynnx3
Summary: Rachel Berry always thought she was an only child. But what happens when her dads tell her that her bestfriends boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, is actually her twin brother?
1. Secret Siblings?

**I just ship the Anderberry siblings so hard core that I just had to write this.**

...

Rachel Berry always knew she was an only child. Sure she was happy with it being just her and her dads, but then again, sometimes she wished she did have a brother or sister. Her dads however, had been keeping something from her. She did in fact have a twin brother. They just never really knew how to tell her. But that was about to change.

Rachel had become really good friends with Blaine Anderson. He was dating her bestfriend, Kurt Hummel, so they did hang out a lot. They actually had a lot more in common then they thought they would.

Kurt and Finn were going to be busy this weekend, family stuff, so Rachel decides to invite Blaine over himself. He has never met her dads and she really wanted him to.

"Hey Blaine." She says as she walks up to his locker and smiles at him.

"Hey Rachel." He smiles back. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders. "We could just hang at my house. Plus, you haven't met my dad's yet."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I mean I've always wanted to meet your dads."

"Well, my dads are amazing." They both laugh. "See you tonight then. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye Rachel."

Blaine got to Rachel's around 6 that night. They plan on just watching a couple movies.

Rachel's the one to answer the door. "Hey Blaine!"

"Hey."

They walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. Her dads came down the stairs a couple minutes after they sat down. Rachel got up and Blaine follows her over to her dads.

Her dads are shocked when they see this boy standing there, they instantly can tell who he is and they can't believe it. This boy standing in front of them, was Rachel's twin brother.

"Dads, this is my friend Blaine Anderson. And Blaine, these are my dad's Hiram and Leroy."

They still can't believe he was here, but they both shook his hand. Hiram was the one to speak up. "I-It's nice to meet you Blaine."

"You too. Rachel talks about you guys all the time." Blaine smiled.

"Well my dads are amazing."

"Right, well. You two kids have fun." Hiram and Leroy go into the kitchen, still in shock.

Rachel and Blaine make their way back over to the couch to watch a movie.

Once Hiram and Leroy are in the kitchen, Hiram makes sure Rachel and Blaine are out of ear shot. When he sees them on the couch, he turns to Leroy.

"I-I can't believe it. It's him."

"I know. W-What are we going to do?"

"I-I-I don't know. I mean, we've kept this secret from her for so long. And now that she's friends with him. I think we have to tell her."

Leroy looks at his husband. He knows he's right. They've lied to their daughter for so long. "You're right. We need to tell her."

"Well let's do it after he goes home."

"Okay."

Rachel and Blaine sit on the couch watching The Sound of Music, which they've recently learned was both their favorite movie. They had no idea that their lives were about to change.


	2. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me?

It was around 9 when Blaine left. Hiram and Leroy were dreading what they were about to tell Rachel. They didn't know how she was going to react.

When Rachel comes into the Kitchen after Blaine leaves, she notices that he dads are acting a little weird. And they have been ever since Blaine was here. She decides to see what's going on with them.

"Uhm, dads, what's up? You're acting a little weird."

Her dads look at each other and decides it now or never. Leroy speaks first. "Well, sweetie, there's something that we, uhm, n-need to tell you."

"Yeah, so uhm, c-come sit down."

They walk into the living room and Rachel sits on the couch and her dads stay standing.

"Ok, so what do you need to tell me?"

"Well." Hiram starts but then turns to Leroy and whispers "I don't know if I can do this."

"You have to, we have to. She has a right to know. We can't keep this from her any longer."

Her dads aren't very good a whispering so Rachel hears them. "Dads, seriously, what's going on?"

Hiram turns back to face his daughter. "Sweetie, y-you're not- You have a-" He pauses for a second. "You're not an only child."

Rachel looks up at her dads in shock. "Wha-What?"

"Y-You were a twin, o-only we didn't know until Shelby had you."

"I-I-I'm a-a-a twin?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, how come you only kept me? What about my-my-my. Sister? Brother?"

"Brother." Leroy took over the talking. "A-And we couldn't keep you both. I-It was complicated."

"Complicated? What, you didn't want two kids?"

"No, sweetie, that wasn't it at all."

"Then what? Why didn't you keep my-my brother?"

It was Hiram's turn to speak up. "Sweetie, listen, you have to understand, this was a complicated situation. We didn't want to separate you two, but w-we had to. We couldn't keep both of you."

"But why? I want to know, please stop saying it's complicated. I deserve the truth."

"You're right, you do."

"Ok. So tell me."

"Well, like I said before, we had no idea Shelby was pregnant with twins until she gave birth. When we found out, we didn't know what to do. We had only planned on you. And things were tight back then, so it's not like we could afford to take care of two babies."

"So you just gave my brother away?"

Hiram looked at his daughter. He could see how upset she was, and not just upset, but mad, angry even. He couldn't keep going. Leroy was the one to speak. "Sweetie, we had no choice. We couldn't take both of you."

"Wow. Ok, so I-I have a brother. A twin brother. D-Do you know where he is?" She looked up at her dads for the first time since they broke the news.

"That's the other thing we need to tell you."

"So you do know where he is?"

"Y-Yes, sweetie. It's, uhm, your friend that just left."

"B-Blaine? Blaine's my twin brother?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me? I-I can't believe this."

"Sweetie, we're sorry."

"Sorry? W-Why'd you keep this from me? How come you never told me?" With that Rachel got up off the couch and stormed up to her room.

"I told you, Hiram, we shouldn't have told her."

"No, we had to. Sh-She deserved to know. We should have told her sooner."


	3. So I Have A Twin Brother?

**Sorry I took so long to update. I had some writers block, but it's all good now.**

**So here's chapter 3, enjoy (:**

It had been 3 days since she got the news. Blaine was her brother, her _twin_ brother. She was a little mad that her dads had kept this from her all these years. She had promised her dads she wouldn't say anything to Blaine, so now she just doesn't know how to act around him. She thought it best if she just avoided him until she knew she could handle this. She just really wanted to talk to someone, but not her dads. She knew there was only one other person who knew about this that she could talk to, and that person was Shelby.

Rachel goes to Shelby's after school. She hesitates a bit before knocking at the door, taking a deep breath. When Shelby opens the door, the two just stare at each other for a few seconds. Shelby breaks the silence.

"R-Rachel, hi."

"H-Hey. I, uhm. I need to talk to you."

"Ok, come in."

Rachel walks in and goes and sits down on the couch. The sit there for about a minute before Shelby speaks.

"So, what's up Rachel?"

"Well, my dad's told me a-about, uhm-" She took a deep breath before speaking again. "They told me about my brother." She just spit it out.

"O-Oh. They did?"

"Y-Yeah. I just, I don't know. I needed to talk about it I guess. But I didn't want to talk to my dad's. And I promised them I wouldn't tell Blaine. I guess I just wanted to know why."

"Rachel, the whole thing was just-"

"Complicated, I know. That's all my dad's kept telling me! I just want someone to tell me about it! I'm sick of hearing that it's complicated! I'm not a child!" She didn't mean to yell, but she thought she deserved more than it's complicated. She was a big girl, she can handle it. "S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell."

"It's ok, I understand."

"So are you gonna explain it to me or not?" She snapped, again not meaning to.

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I didn't know I was pregnant with twins until I gave birth. I didn't want to have to split you guys up, but you're dad's just weren't ready for two babies. And at the time I didn't think I'd be able to raise a baby. We made sure he went to a good home. I know how it sounds, but we did what we thought was best from him, I promise."

"Was separating us really the best?"

"At the time, yes. Trust me Rachel, if things were different back then, you two would've stayed together."

"This is all just so much. And I can't even tell Blaine?"

"You said you promised your dad's you wouldn't?"

"Yes, but-"

"Rachel, can you please promise me the same?"

"But I think he has a right to know."

"He does, I know. But just please promise me that?"

"Ok, fine. I-I won't tell him."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. But why'd you decide to keep this from me? I mean if I didn't know Blaine, they never even would've told me." Rachel looks down at the floor.

Shelby didn't speak for about a minute. She could tell how upset Rachel was. "I'm sorry. I really am. But we just thought it'd be best not to tell you."

"I guess in a way I'm glad I didn't know. Cause now that I do know, it's gonna be awkward hanging around him."

Shelby was about to speak when Beth woke up and started crying. She got up and got Beth.

Rachel got up from the couch. "I guess I should go."

"Ok. Bye Rachel. And again, I'm sorry we kept it from you."

"It's ok, really. Bye." And with that she left. She wasn't sure what was gonna happen. This was huge.


	4. Rachel Tells Kurt

**Sorry again for the wait! **

**But here, have some Hummelberry! (;**

* * *

><p>After her talk with Shelby, Rachel had made a few decisions. She had promised her, along with her dads, that she wouldn't tell Blaine. Since she did so, she found it best to avoid Blaine cause she knew she wouldn't be able to act the same and she'd end up telling him. So that's what she decides to do, avoid Blaine.<p>

The thing with avoiding Blaine means less time she'd get to spend with Kurt. '_This whole thing just sucks'_ she thinks to herself. It's only been about a week, and she hated this. She sighed as she walks up to her locker, opening it. She's startled when someone taps on her shoulder. She quickly turns around to see who it is. It was Kurt. "Oh my god, Kurt. You scared me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

"It's fine. What' up."

"What's going on with you?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well I just feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Oh well-" She turns back to her locker. "I've been, busy." She grabs her binder from her locker and shuts it and turns back to face him.

"Busy?"

"Yup." She's never really been the best liar, and she also hated lying to Kurt.

"Rachel, you're forgetting that I know you too well."

Rachel sighs. "Yeah, I know."

"Ok, so are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I-I can't. I want to, but I can't. I promised."

"Promised who?"

"S-Shelby."

"O-Oh. Well it must be something huge if you really can't tell _me_."

"You have no idea. Well, I actually only promised I wouldn't tell Blaine."

"Blaine?"

"Ok, I have to tell you." She looks around nervously, then grabs him by the wrist and drags him to the nearest empty classroom.

"Rachel, what is going on?" He says when they're finally in a classroom.

Rachel takes a deep breath. "Ok, so this is like so huge. I still don't know how to even deal with this yet."

"Rach, come on just tell me."

Rachel sits down across from where Kurt was sitting. She took another deep breath. "Well, here it goes. Blaine's my brother. My _twin_ brother, to be exact."

"Wait, what? Blaine's your brother?"

"Yeah. My dads told me last week, and then I went and asked Shelby about it."

"Wow, that is pretty huge."

"Yeah. But you can't tell him. I promised I wouldn't. So promise me you won't."

"Rach, I-"

"Kurt, promise me!"

"O-Ok. I promise."

"Thank you."

"I just, can't believe he's your brother. I mean you two do actually look alike now that I think about it, but still. Wow."

"My thoughts exactly. I just don't know how long I'll actually be able to keep this from. That's actually why I've been avoiding him. This is just so huge."

Kurt doesn't say anything, but just nods. They sit there until the bell rings and they head off to class. Rachel was glad that she told Kurt, not that it would help the situation, but she just hated hiding things from him. She hopes she doesn't have to keep this secret from Blaine much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so this is a short one, sorry. But I still hope you liked it (:<strong>


	5. Please Tell Blaine

**Alright, here it is. Sorry I made you wait so long.**

…

Rachel hated not being able to talk to Blaine, well she can talk to him but she's just not sure she can keep the secret if she was talking to him. She thinks he has a right to know. She tries talking to her dads about it again.

"Dads? C-Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Sweetie."

"What's up?"

Rachel sighed and sat down on the couch. "I really think Blaine has a right to know everything."

Leroy sighed. "Sweetie, we talked about this. It's just not our place to tell him."

"But it's just not fair!"

"Honey, I know you don't think it ism but it's really up to his parents."

"I just…want him to know. He needs to know."

Rachel gets up and goes up to her room. She just really thinks Blaine deserves to know. She decides to do something about it. She grabs her and heads out. She ignores her dads and walks right past them. She gets into her car and heads to Blaine's. _Blaine needs to know._ She tells herself.

* * *

><p>Rachel takes a deep breath before knocking. Blaine's mother comes to the door.<p>

"H-Hello. I'm Rachel, Berry."

"Oh, yes, hi. Um, Blaine's not home right now-"

"I know. I'm actually here to talk to you."

"Oh, um, come in."

Rachel smiles and follows Mrs. Anderson into the living room. Rachel sat down on the couch and Mrs. Anderson sat across from her. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Mrs. Anderson spoke up.

"So, um, what is it you've come to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's um, about-about Blaine. A-And well, myself." Rachel took a deep breath before speaking again. "I-I know, about Blaine."

"I'm sorry, you know what, about Blaine."

"I- Well- I know he's adopted."

"H-How do you k-know?"

"M-My dads told me. And they told me because, well because… I'm his sister."

"H-His sister?"

"Yeah. Look, Blaine's one of my bestfriends. And keeping this from him, well it sucks. I've basically been avoiding him so I don't tell him, but I-I hate it. I think he should know. He deserves to know. A-And I know my dads are right and it's not their place to say anything, but I don't want to keep this from him anymore. I-I want him to know. So I guess the reason I came over here was to try and get you to tell Blaine. I promised my dads and Shelby, m-my mom, that I wouldn't tell him. But he needs to know. I mean I know you probably didn't want him to know, but I just can't keep this from him anymore. I'm sorry. I really should get going tho, but just please, tell him. He really does deserve to know." Rachel smiles before she gets up and leaves.

She sits in her car for a minute before driving off.

…..

**Yeah, that totally sucked.**

**I'm gonna be taking a little break from updating so that I can get a few chapters done that way I won't have to take such long breaks and can update regularly. (:**


	6. Blaine Finds Out

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I want to promise it won't happen again, but I can't. I'll probably get stuck again. I will try not to tho. Just be patient with me.**

**So here you go. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Blaine gets home an hour after Rachel left his house. When he walked inside, his parents were waiting for him in the living room.<p>

"Blaine, sweetie, can you sit down please, your father and I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh, ok." He sat down.

"We have been trying to find a way to tell you this for so long. I-I don't know how to tell you, but I know we have to."

Blaine looks at his parents. "What's going on?"

"Look, this is very dificult for your mother." His dad says and grabs her hand.

"Just tell me, you're kinda freaking me out here."

"Blaine, sweetie-" His mom starts but she can't finish.

His dad speaks for her. "Son, you're adopted."

Blaine can't believe what he just heard. He looks at his parents with confusion. "Wh-what are you talking about? What do you mean I'm adopted?"

"That's not all of it." His mom says.

"There's more? How can there be more?"

"It's about your-" His mom starts.

"Your sister." His dad finishes.

"Sister? I don't have a sister."

"Actually, sweetie, you do. A twin sister, actually."

"Wh-What? Who is it?" His parents just sit there. His mom looks down. Blaine stands up. "Tell me! Who is she?"

His mom continues to look down. His dad speaks. "It's your friend. The perky little jewish one."

"Ra-_Rachel_?"

His mom looks up. "Yeah. She-she came her today."

"She did?"

"Yes. When you were out with Kurt."

"So, she, uhm, she knows?"

"She does."

"Is that the only reason why you're telling me? Because she came here and told you she knows?"

"No, that's not the only reason. Your father and I have been looking for a way to tell you for years."

"But you didn't! Not until My frie- my **_sister_** came here and told you she knows about me! I-I can't believe you kept this from me for so long."

His mom gets up and walks over to him. "Sweetie, I'm sorry." She goes to hug him but he pushes her arms away.

"No, don't." He grabs his backpack and storms up to his room. He doesn't know how to process what he was just told. He was so mad at his parents for not telling him all these years. And Rachel knew, and she didn't tell him either so maybe he was a little mad at her too. He layed on his bed and sighed. He thought about it for a few minuted and decided what to do. He got up and walked back downstairs. His parents were still in the living room and his mom tried talking to him when he walked by.

"Swee-"

"I'm going out." He snapped at them and walked out. He grabbed his keys from the hook and slammed the door shut. He gets in his car. He sists there for a few seconds before starting it. He pulls out of the driveway and heads over to Rachel's house.

When he got to Rachel's house, he sat in his car for a couple minutes. He still doesn't know what to think about this whole thing, but he knew one thing. Rachel was his sister, his **_twin_** sister to be exact. He sighs and gets out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, sorry it was so short. I think the next one will be longer. There's a lot more drama on the way.<strong>

**Hope you liked it (:**

****Oh, and Happy Easter everyone!** :D**


	7. Blaine And Rachel Talk

**A/N: So good news, I got some internet. I'm actually staying at a hotel for a while untill we can get something, but that mean I should be able to update more. But the wifi's a little spotty and goes in and out a lot. But yeah, here's the next chapter. It's actually my longest chapter yet, but not by much. Anyways, enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in her room trying to get some homework done. She heard the doorbell ring and walked downstairs. Her dads were already at the door when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she walks into the living room. She sees Blaine standing in the doorway.<p>

"I, uhm-" He looks at Rachel. Her dads turn around and look at her too.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Rachel and Blaine just stare at each other. Her dad, Leroy, speaks up. "Hiram I think we should let these two talk."

"Yeah." Her dads walk off.

Blaine walks in and shuts the door. "So, my uhm, my parents told me everything."

"Th-They did?"

"Yeah." They stand there in silence for a few minutes.

"Do-Do you want to go sit down?"

"Uh, y-yeah." They go and sit down on the couch.

"So, uhm, I just-I- I don't know what to say."

"Me either." Blaine looks down. "So, is this why you've been like avoiding me lately?"

"Yeah. I promised my dads and Shelby I wouldn't tell you. I hated it you know. I just wasn't sure how to act around you. Still don't I guess."

"It is a little weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're _twins_." Rachel and Blaine laugh. "God that is still weird to say."

"It is. But I mean, it does make sense I guess. People have said we look alike."

"Yeah. That's what Kurt said when I told him."

"Wait, Kurt knows?"

"Y-Yeah. Don't be mad at him. I just- I couldn't not tell him. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm not mad. It's ok."

"Well I'm just glad you know." Rachel smiles.

"Me too." Blaine smiles back. "So does anyone else know? Besides us and Kurt?"

"No. I-I haven't even told Finn yet."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't tell everyone just yet. I mean it's a little awkward right now. I just think we need to get like, used to it I guess. I don't what word I wanted to use." He laughs.

"Yeah, I think you're right. We just need to, process it." She laughs. "This is just-I just- I really don't know what to say."

"I know. " Blaine rubs the back of his neck. "When my parents told me, I don't. It's just alot to process."

"I know. When my dads told me, I didn't talk to them for couple days. And then there's Shelby. Keeping this from you has been the hardest thing to do, that's why I went and talked to your mom. I knew you deserved to know."

"How long did you know, exactly."

"Uhm, about a week or so. And it killed me not to tell you, it did. I just- god this is all just complicated." Rachel scoffs. "Now I'm using that word."

"Well, complicated is a good word for it."

"Yeah." Rachel laughs. "I just wish they'd explain it more. Or I just wish they didn't do it, I guess."

"I know. I mean, a lot of things make so much more sense now."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just me and my brother were always, different. I felt like I didn't fit in a lot. My dad always kind acted that way, too."

"I always felt like I should have someone to talk to. I remember when I was little, I had an imaginary friend for a lot longer than normal I guess. I always told my dads that it was my brother. Maybe I knew somehow?"

Blaine smiles. "Yeah, maybe."

"You know I've never told anybody that before. Not even Finn." She smiles.

"Well, your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks." She smiles and Blaine smiles back. She looks at the clock. "It's getting pretty late, you should probably go home."

"Yeah. I should, but I don't think I want to. I don't want to deal with my parents. I kind of left pretty angry."

"Y-You could stay here."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm sure my dads wouldn't mind."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." Hiram and Leory walk back in the living room. Rachel and Blaine stand up. "His parents told him everything."

"Well I'm glad they did." Hiram says.

"Can he stay here tonight? He doesn't want to go home."

"O-Of course." Leroy says.

"Thanks." Blaine says.

Rachel and Blaine head upstairs. Rachel goes into her room and Blaine heads to the guest room. Neither of them get much sleep that night, as they still have some things to process.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please R&R! And if you have something you think I should add, let me know (:**


	8. Time To Process

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not 100% happy with how this came out but this is basically just like a filler chapter. Anyway, hope you you like it! So happy to be back on track with this story!**

**~Olivia.**

* * *

><p>Rachel wakes up and starts getting ready for school. Her minds still racing from everything that happened last night and the previous week. Now that Blaine knew, there's definitely a lot they have to talk about. Rachel grabs her bag and heads out of her room. She walks down the hall to the guest room. She sees Blaine sitting on the bed and she knocks on the wall.<p>

"Hey." Rachel says.

"H-Hey."

Rachel clears her throat. "So, uhm, last night was pretty crazy."

"Yeah, it was. I still don't know what to think about everytihng . I mean, I just can't believe my parents wouldn't tell me sooner, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was pretty angry at my dads for a few days, and maybe I still am. But, it's all out in the open now and we can figure it all out, right?"

"Yeah." Blaine looks at the clock. "We, uhm, should probably go before we're late for school."

"Right. Uh, let's go." Rachel smiles and turns around to head downstairs. She walks in the kitchen and finds her dads there. Blaine comes in behind Rachel. "Morning."

"Morning." Leroy says.

Rachel walks over to the fridge and takes out a bottle of water. She turns to Blaine, holding it up. "You want one?"

"Sure."

Rachel grabs another bottle and hands it to Blaine. Rachel looks back at her dads. "Bye." She turn back around and heads out, Blaine following her. They head outside and get into the car. Rachel sighs. "I kinda feel bad treating them like that. But it's just gonna take some time for things to get somewhat back to normal, I guess." She starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

"I guess. I just don't know how I'm gonna face my parents."

"Well like I said, everything's out in the open now and we just have to get past it all, you know? I do think it'll be easier to kinda forgive my dads than Shelby. I mean, me and her have a complicated history as it is. Now all this." Rachel shakes her head. "I don't know, I don't really like to talk about her much, but she's your mother too."

Blaine looks down. "Yeah, uhm, Kurt mentioned something like that when she first got here."

Rachel sighs. "I found her Sophomore year, well she found me I guess. At first, it was kinda ok. I thought we were gonna get close. But then she just told me that I was already all grown up and didn't really need a mother anymore. She wanted a kid, but she didn't want one that was all grown up. She just wanted a baby. And eventually she adopted Beth from Puck and Quinn. Now she's back and she expects me to just forget everthing that happened, saying she wants a relationship with me, but I don't know. I just keep playing that conversation over and over again in my head. I mean, I always wanted some kind of relationship with her, but I just don't know anymore."

"Wow. That is pretty complicated."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Rachel pulls in the school parking lot. She parks her car and they get out and head into the building. "Sometimes I feel like I should try ."

"Well maybe you should. I-I don't know."

They get to her locker and stop. "Yeah, maybe. Just everytime I see her everything just comes back." Rachel opens her locker and grabs her binder and closes it. "It's a lot to think about on top of everything else."

Blaine sighs. "Yeah." They continue walking in silence til they get to Blaine's locker. When they get there, Kurt walks up.

"Hey you two. Kurt says, looking at Rachel.

"He knows." Rachel says.

Kurt looks at Blaine. "You do?"

"Yeah, my parents told me last night." Blaine says.

"Look, I'm sorry I didnt-"

"Don't. It's fine, I'm not mad at you. My parents should have told me years ago. It's them I'm mad at."

"So, uhm, how are you guys doing?"

"Honestly, it's still so new, you know? We definitely need to just figure things out." Rachel says. "And you're the only other person who knows."

"You haven't told Finn yet?"

"No. I just want to give it some time. You know, get used to everything."

"Yeah. It's just a lot to process. Just a few days ago, we were just friends." Blaine says.

"And now were twins." Rachel says.

"That is a big change." Kurt says.

"Yeah. And we just don't want to make things more complicated by having everyone else find out. I-I want to tell Finn and I will but not right now. And then we'll tell everyone else when things are settled down a bit."

"I get it. Don't worry, I won't say anything."

Rachel smiles. She starts to say something when Finn walks up.

"Hey guys." Finn says.

"Hey." Rachel says and he leans down and kisses her. She smiles.

"We'll, uh, talk to you later Rach." Kurt says.

"Yeah. Bye guys." Rachel says.

"Bye Rach." Blaine says and he and Kurt walk off.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Rachel and Blaine decide to start spending some more time together, and they head to the Lima Bean. They get their coffee and sit down.<p>

"Ok, so I'm not exactly sure how to start. I mean we've already started getting to know each other." Rachel says.

"Yeah, I don't know. Well, we already know we have plenty things in common."

"Which totally makes so much sense now." Rachel chuckles.

"It does." Blaine smiles.

"So we just hang out. And let things just happen naturally, right?"

"Yeah. That's what we'll do. Get over all the weirdness, right?"

"Exactly." Rachel smiles.

"Uhm, there is something I wanted to, uh, talk to you about."

"Ok. What is it?"

"It's, uhm- It's about Shelby."

"W-What about her?"

"I've been thinking about it and I know things are pretty complicated there, but I think I want to meet her."

"O-Oh."

"Yeah. I just-"

"Want to see where you come from."

"Yeah."

"I get it. It's the reason I decided to start looking for her. I just- I don't think you should expect too much, you know?"

Blaine sighs. "I know."


End file.
